I Gotta Feeling
|year = 2009 |difficulty = 2 (BEP) |effort = 2 (BEP) |nogm = 3 (2016) 2 (Classroom Version) 1 (Mashup)21 (BEP) |dg = Male (Classic) Male/Female (Classroom Version) F-M-F-M-M-M-M-M-F-M (BEP) |mode = Solo |pc = Cyan (2016) Light Blue-Purple/Yellow-Red (Classroom Version) Orange (BEP) |gc = Magenta (2016) Light Green/Light Blue (Classroom Version) Pinkish-Red (BEP) |image = 2016= |-|BEP= |lc= Hot Pink (Classic and Community Remix) Dark Blue (Beta) Green (Classroom Version) |perf= Tonbee Cattaruzza (Classic) Shawn Deilirern (Alternate) (P1) Alysha Monique (Alternate) (P2) |nowc = IGotAFeeling IGotAFeelingALT (Classroom Version) IGotAFeelingSHI (Showtime) |audio = |mashup = Hops & Jumps (2016) |alt=Classroom Version (2016) Community Remix |pictos= 155 (Classic) 100 (Classroom Version) 142 (Mashup)}} "I Gotta Feeling" 'by The Black Eyed Peas'' is featured on Just Dance 2016, The Black Eyed Peas Experience and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancer ''Just Dance 2016 Classic The dancer is the panda from ''C'mon, Timber, and Happy’s background. The panda has a neon cyan and neon green mohawk, as well as numerous lime necklaces and some bandanas around his wrists and leg. He also has some piercings in his ear. His outline glows a spectrum. Classroom Version The dancers are a pair of students. Both of them have black hair and navy-and-white sneakers. '''P1 P1 is a young boy. He is wearing a sea green cap that matches his glove, a blue blazer, a purple vest, a yellow shirt, a blue tie, yellow socks and red shorts. 'P2' P2 is a young girl. She is wearing a baby blue headband, a purple vest, a yellow sweater, a blue skirt and red tights. Igotafeelingalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Igotafeelingalt coach 2 big.png|P2 The Black Eyed Peas Experience The members of the Black Eyed Peas. These dancers constantly switch around. Background ''Just Dance 2016'' 'Classic' The background is a dark club with many people dancing. These dancers have neon highlights upon them. At the chorus, various square rise above. The colours of these squares range from blue to green and from pink to purple. The floor flashes circular linear lights during this point. At the verses, linear lights of similar colours shine and rotate. The floor flashes squares and lines during this point. ''' Classroom Version''' The background is a classroom during day-time, where some chalk drawings of animals occasionally pass by the chalkboard. During the chorus and the final part of the song, the background switches to night-time. ''The Black Eyed Peas Experience'' Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Bring your arms upward while bent. Gold Move 2: Put your arms forward and shake your hips. IGF GM2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 IGF GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game IGF GM1 P.png|Gold Move 2 IGF GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Classroom Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classroom Version routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: *'P1:' Make a slight kneeling and put your hands on your head, as if you're surprised. *'P2:' Make a slight kneeling (facing P1) and make a cross with your arms. IGFaltGM1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 igottafeelingclasroomgm12night.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game IGFaltGM2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 igottafeelingclasroomgm12day.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Mashup There is one Gold Move in the Mashup: Only Gold Move: Move your right hand to the right and bring your left hand from in front of your chest to the left (So Glamorous). GlamorusGoldMove.png|Gold Move Igottafeelingmashupgmingame.gif|Gold Move in-game. Mashup I Gotta Feeling has a Mashup with the theme Hops & Jumps which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for all old-gen consoles). It features dancers that either hop or jump as a move. Dancers (No repeats) * Sexy And I Know It * The Other Side * You Make Me Feel... * Oh No! * Danse * Can't Get Enough * Gentleman * Blame * So Glamorous GM * Feel So Right * It’s You * Never Can Say Goodbye * Wake Me Up Appearances in Mashups I Gotta Feeling is featured in the following Mashup: * Boys (Summertime Love) (Best of Just Dance 2016) * Drop the Mambo '' ' (Don't Touch)' * ''I'm An Albatraoz (Merry Go Round) * Teacher (Costume Party) Captions I Gotta Feeling appears in Party Masters. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Panda Shake * Party Panda Rules * Party Pand Rules Dance Quests I Gotta Feeling appears in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic *Cake Classroom Version *Sun Trivia *The routine reuses moves from Teenage Dream, Party Rock Anthem, We Can't Stop, William Tell Overture, Troublemaker and Blame. *This is the third song in the series to feature a panda. The first song with a panda was C'mon ''by Ke$ha, and the second one was ''Timber ''by Pitbull ft. Ke$ha. It is later followed by ''Don’t Stop Me Now's alternate routine. **This is the only classic routine to have a playable panda dancer and not be a duet. **This is also the first and, so far, only classic routine not sung by Ke$ha to have a playable panda dancer. *This is the third song by The Black Eyed Peas in the main series, after Pump It and Mas Que Nada. **It is also will.i.am's sixth entry in the main series, if his solo songs #thatPOWER, It's My Birthday, ''and Scream & Shout are taken into account. *''God, cup and drink (after cup is censored for the second time) are censored. These words were not censored in the preview or on The Black Eyed Peas Experience. **When God is censored for the third time, the word jump ''(from the following line, ''Jump off that sofa) cannot be heard. *One of the backup dancers looks like the third coach from Safe And Sound, while another one looks like Can't Get Enough. *In the preview, this is the first song to have Alkis wearing something related to the routine, the other songs are Let's Groove, Fancy, Circus, William Tell Overture and Boys (Summertime Love). *This coach appears in the icon of Dance Party, along with some other dancers from the game. *The coach has the most number of reuses along with Rasputin. *The alternate routine is the fitfh time where there is a child dancing, the first being Kids in America, Blame It on the Boogie, Could You Be Loved and Papaoutai. *'Gold Move 2' initially wasn't intended to be a Gold Move, as seen in the Just Dance Now files. *The icon for Showtime shows P1 and P2 from Macarena, P1 and P2 from She Looks So Perfect, and a chihuahua and a cat from Chiwawa. **Also, these and many other coaches from Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2016 appear in the Showtime. *In the Classic routine, the words rock, top, stop and clock get highlighted slowly, as they are repeated many times in a row; however, they get highlighted fast in the Mashup. *In The Black Eyed Peas Experience, the line I wanna let it go is displayed as I want to let it go. *The song is shortened by about 1 minute and 7 seconds; it fades in the middle of the final verse. **However, this doesn't apply to The Black Eyed Peas Experience. *In the Mashup of Drop The Mambo, at the part where the dancer waves his arms around, there are two extra pictograms when he points to the left and to the right. *Gold Move 2 gets delayed for a short period of time. *In Just Dance Now, the end of the routine is slightly cut out. *Along with The Choice Is Yours, the Community Remix's square was in poor quality on Just Dance Unlimited. However, the square was updated to be in high quality on April 15th, 2016. *On the song's Showtime album coach, the animals that appear in Chiwawa's background are detailed differently. *The Mashup icon is the same one used in the Mashup for You Spin Me Round (Like a Record). Gallery igotafeeling.jpg|''I Gotta Feeling'' I gotta feeling alt.png|''I Gotta Feeling'' (Classroom Version) 0000027a.jpg|''I Gotta Feeling'' (Mashup) Igottafeelingst.jpg|''I Gotta Feeling'' (Showtime) Igotafeelingcmu.jpg|''I Gotta Feeling'' (Community Remix) IGF Menu.gif|''I Gotta Feeling'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu igfclassmenu.gif|The Classroom Version in the menu. Igotafeeling cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover Igotafeelingalt cover albumcoach.png|Classroom Version Just Dance 2016 cover Igotafeeling cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 250.png|Avatar Gold_I Gotta Feeling.png|Golden avatar Diamond_I Gotta Feeling.png|Diamond avatar I_Gotta_Feeling_Classroom_P1_Avatar.png|P1's (Classroom) avatar 492.png|Community Remix avatar 200492.png|Golden Avatar Community Remix 300492.png|Diamond Avatar Community Remix 18223385683_c3c5f16048_o.jpg|Gameplay Desktop 16-6-2015 4-15-26 PM-53.png|Background 1 IGotAFeeling.png|Background 2 Fdfvbdgsg.png|Panda's mask in real life 18223370453 9ff482e4cc o.png|Coach extraction 1 18223371433_17f2b5c165_o.png|Coach extraction 2 Kids!!!.png|Classroom Version i got a feeling pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms IGF BP1.png|Beta Pictogram (not a Gold Move) BEP-Pantomime.jpg|The Black Eyed Peas Experience gameplay (Xbox 360) 5DaysGetReady.jpeg|The dancer in the "5 Days, Get Ready!" photo along with Blame Jd16 feature screen2.jpg|Gameplay community-header_igottafeeling.jpg|Community Remix Header GoodFeeBTS.png|Behind The Scenes (Classic) Igotafeelingshi different chiwawa animal details.png|The differently-detailed animals from Chiwawa's background that appear in the song's Showtime album coach 26_full_242033.jpg|Behind The Scenes (Classroom Version) Videos The Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling Just Dance 2016 - I Gotta Feeling Just Dance 2016 - I Gotta Feeling Alternate Just Dance 2016 - I Gotta Feeling Mash-Up Just Dance 2016 - I Gotta Feeling (Showtime) Just Dance 2016 - I Gotta Feeling Community Remix I Got a Feeling - The Black Eyed Peas Experience - Wii Workouts The Black Eyed Peas Experience I Gotta Feeling Score 56,661 (71) Just Dance Now - I Gotta Feeling Just Dance Now - I Gotta Feeling (Community Remix) References Site Navigation es:I Gotta Feeling Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Pop Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in The Black Eyed Peas Experience Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Showtime Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Alysha Monique Category:Shawn Deilirern Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Solo Females